I'm hard, but sweet
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hi, my name's Paige McCullers and I'm a swimmer and I also used to play field hockey as a younger girl.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm hard, but sweet<strong>

Hi, my name's Paige McCullers and I'm a swimmer and I also used to play field hockey as a younger girl.

I'm dating an awesome beautiful girl named Emily Fields ( aka Em to her friends and family ) and I love her a lot. She's a swimmer too and not just a swimmer...the best one I've ever met.

People usually think of me as kinda a tomboy and maybe I am...

Sometimes I may seem a bit badass, but I'm actually really sweet once you get to know me.

Emily is awesome. I love her very much. She is so sexy with her long dark hair and her seductive eyes.

Back in the days before I came out as a gay chick, Alison DiLaurentis used to bully me, giving me the negative nickname 'Pigskin' and saying that I was ugly and such, but now I know that Ali was actually scared of me and only was all bitch, cause she had somehow found out that I had a crush on Emily and she probably didn't want me to.

After I started dating Emily, I also got to know her friends Aria, Hanna and Spencer. Well, I actually knew Spencer, at least a little, since before, having had her as my opponent in field hockey more than once and she didn't really like me that much, but these days I'm friends with her.

I remember the first time I made love to Emily. It was so sweet and romantic, not porno-ish at all.

Yes, I've had a thing for Emily for years, but I was still rude to her shortly before I got to know her more. So, you might wonder...why wasn't I all nice to her since she was my crush? Because I didn't think she'd ever like me and because I thought she'd been into the whole thing of Ali bullying me. Also I was stupid and was trying to act like Emily was my rival.

Thank God that I changed the way I was and started to be nice to Emily. On the other hand that might have happened soon anyway...I mean, my feelings for her are very strong. It's way beyond a silly little crush. She's the love of my life, my soul mate, my dream girl and the entire world to me.

Asking me what I think about Mona, are you? Not sure what I think about her. She did seem nice way back before I knew I was a lesbo and when Ali called me 'Pigskin' and all of that, but now she doesn't seem nice in any way. I don't hate Mona...not like Ali did, calling her 'that loser thing' or 'the piece of crap' as if Mona wasn't even human in her eyes. I simply don't really trust Mona.

Caleb is cool...he's my friend and not only because he's dating Hanna, but also because of the fact that he's a cool guy.

Ezra and Toby are nice too. Toby is dating Spencer and Ezra is in love with Aria even though they aren't really together right now. Aria still love him with all of her heart though.

My parents ( my dad in particular ) aren't very happy that I like girls and that I'm dating Emily.

Dad always tell me to stop the whole lesbo-crap and find myself a man. Ain't gonna happen. There's only one person I'm in love with and that's Emily, my sweet and super-nice girlfriend.

Mom is slightly more okay with my lesbian-life, but she sort of hate it too.

I have Emily and my friends and they all like me just the way I am so that's amazing.

It's too bad that mom and dad doesn't support me the same way as Em, Han, Aria and Spence do.

Spending nice love-time with Emily is truly wonderful. Emily love me so much and that makes me smile a lot.

Awwww! Emily is so cute.

When the evil fucking -A strike at us with the stick of death, so to speak, I always do what I can to protect Emily from being hurt.

Emily also keep me safe when I need it, that's for sure.

Yay!

Me and Emily are so much in love with each other.

Like I've already told you guys, some people see me as a badass bitch. I'm not a bitch. Instead I like to think of myself as a sweetie with a strong backbone.

I'm not fat. My body is in good shape. I keep myself fit, cause I need it when I swim.

Hanna often jokes that I should be on the US team for the next Olympics and each time Hanna says that to me I just laugh.

Do you think I seem nice? I hope so.

Emily, I wish you were here right now, cause I wanna hug you.

It's been about 5 hours since I saw Emily for lunch at the Brew today.

She's so sweet. Actually even a few minutes without her is hard. I wish I could spend every second of my life with Emily.

I keep a photo of Emily on my nightstand so she is the last thing I see before going to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up.

Emily does the same with a photo of me.

I feel so lucky that I get to date Emily and be her girlfriend. No matter what, she will always be my one true love. I could never break her heart.

My life would be so sad and empty without Emily Fields.

Of course, as you might have been able to guess, I spend as much time as I can with Emily.

That's all I can think of to say.

I wish you all a nice day.

I'm Paige.

Bye!


End file.
